falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Faux
Vincent Faux (2024 - 2260) was a ghoulified survivor from the Outsiders. He was one of the original astronauts of the Lunar Project. Prior to the Great War Vincent Faux was born in the year 2024 in Miami, Florida. He grew up in Miami and always had an interest in outer-space. He went to the University of Florida where he got a degree in law. At the age of 21, he was recruited as an astronaut for NASA. He went through his usual astronaut training. At the age of 24, he was one of the 12 astronauts chosen to be part of the Lunar Project, which was still in its planning stages. During this time, Vincent learned how to speak Russian and how to survive on the moon, in case any problems arose on the mission. In the year 2052, at the age of 28, Vincent's training was over and the 12 astronauts were geared to fly to the moon. A week prior to the launch, Vincent celebrated with his close friends and family, for the Lunar Project was expected to 30 years. On the day of March 1st, 2052, the historical spaceship took off and headed to the moon. For 20 years, the mission was going well and more astronauts came to help with the colony. On the fateful day in 2077, the Great War happened and the governments of Earth fell and the people were put into despair. Ghoulification In the year 2080, Vincent Faux was working inside a greenhouse. On accident, the emergency doors slammed tight and radiation purged the room. Vincent Faux was trying desperately to get out but it was no use, he soon passed out. He woke up later in the lunar hospital room and was treated for his radiation. As months passed, his skin began peeling and various liquids oozed out of his skin. The colonists were worried and placed him inside a quarantine area for a few days. When it was discovered it wasn't contagious, they let him out. He a little bit frightened at his new features. The Colony (2090 - 2120) In 2090, the astronauts made Vincent the de-facto leader because of his wits and his superb leadership. Vincent saw a huge increase in birthrates on the small colony. He pondered how to solve the problem without abortions or contraceptives. His solution was created a lot of extra buildings on the vast moon. Many people questioned him about it as a waste of limited resources the colonists had, Vincent pushed it until it became final. New residence homes, hospitals, greenhouses and other necessity buildings were constructed as command of Vincent. As the colony continued to expand, more and more babies were being born. He had a shooting range built for entertainment, even though the colony was not very militaristic considering the circumstances of having no enemies. In the year 2120, Vincent's building plan was completed and the colony had a lot more buildings than they actually used and they strained their resources extremely, which sparked controversy over Vincent's leadership. Vincent made several engineers and scientists try to rebuild a spaceship so some colonists could return to Earth, collect materials and then come back to the lunar base. A landing strip started construction in the year 2120 and Vincent remained the leader. The Colony (2120 - 2200) In the year 2120, Vincent's leadership was in question. The colonists were beginning to be torn in two, one supporting Vincent and the other wanting a new leader, but they didn't have one. As the colony began splitting politically, Vincent's plan of returning to Earth slowly dwindled but maintenance continued. In the year 2142, Ralph Rogers was the leader who opposed Vincent. Vincent saw him as a threat but his morals wouldn't allow him to do anything about it. Ralph Rogers had a large political backing. When the year 2144 came, Vincent decided to resigned as leader and the leadership was handed to Ralph Rogers, who ruled. It wasn't until 2070 until another major event took place, The Doubling. The Doubling was when a spaceship crash-landing into the moon and a large amount of survivors from Earth came. Ralph Rogers took them in because they had an extraordinarily amount of resources and beneficial material to the colony. When Vincent began protesting the newcomers, Ralph Rogers ordered a meeting with him privately. Ralph Rogers took Vincent to leave the colony or he'll have to arrest and publicly humiliate him. Vincent, skeptical of leaving, rejected it and decided for them to try to publicly humiliate him. Vincent was arrested and kept in custody for 50 years. In 2220, Vincent was taken out of prison but the new generation of civilians rejected the ghoul, for they have been taught that Vincent was just human who lived a long time. Vincent, kept up with the shame and the ostracizing, stocked the poorly repaired spaceship with a lifetime of supplies and took off on the spaceship and landed in Washington DC on Earth. Survival Years (2220 - 2230) During these years, Vincent wore his sheriff's outfit and his pilot cap. Vincent crash-landed in the outskirts of Washington DC. The first thing that occurred when he crash landed was how shocked he was. Vincent remembered Washington DC as a thriving city with a lot of pollution, now it was a desolated wasteland. Vincent decided to live at the crashed spaceship until he was forced to move for any reason. He did this for four years until fellow survivors found him. 3 survivors found him, one was a former Brotherhood of Steel member while the other two were his friends. Vincent equipped the two of them with his last set of power-armor. As of the year 2224, Vincent and his group set out to find a new, better base to store their equipment. They soon set foot in Reclining Groves Resort Home, which is near where Vincent crashed. At 3 AM, the group decided to rest there for the night, but unfortunately a squad of Enclave soldiers were nearby, seeing the power-armor, they assumed they were Brotherhood of Steel and they attacked. This battle would later be referred to as the Skirmish of Groves Resort Homes. Vincent's group managed to kill 3 Enclave troops and the other two retreated. Vincent lost a member of his group. They stripped the fallen with as much ammunition as they could possibly carry. Vincent and his group continue to move and decided to go elsewhere to rest. Around 11 AM, they made it at an unknown metro station and rested there for several hours. In this metro, they found a map of the city of DC and the surrounding areas, they decided to trek to the Washington Monument and make base there. The trio found themselves at a small church later that night. Super mutants littered the church but Vincent didn't know anybody. Vincent approached them from a distance and asked if they could sleep there for the night. Vincent's friends were warning him and telling him to shut his mouth. The super mutants fired on the trio. In less than 30 minutes, the gunfight was over and all the super mutants were dead. The trio made a campfire inside the church and decided to rest there for the night. As they talked, they all came up with names for each other. The man in the snow T-51b armor was called Snowy. The man in the regular T-51b armor they called Ajax. Vincent, they simply called Vincent. The group slept for the night and were not disturbed. They woke up and started walking. They walked several miles until a group of raiders approached them. The raiders demanded they give up all their ammunition and medical supplies. Vincent refused. The raiders backed up and aimed their guns at Vincent, there were about 7 raiders. Snowy and Ajax pulled out their shotguns and aimed it at them. The Raiders started running away. Vincent told Ajax and Snowy not to fire. When night fell upon them, they saw a light in the distance. They walked to it and it seemed to be a tiny settlement in the middle of the wastes. The trio walked to the entrance. Two men were standing behind sandbags, holding hunting rifles. They looked at the trio and pointed their guns at them. Vincent told them they mean no harm and just need a place to stay for the night. The two men debated but let them in. The sad grueling settlement seemed to be worst than some of the raider hideouts they've discovered. The trio were told not to touch anything. Vincent's shotgun had run out of ammo so he asked if they had any merchants or traders, the men refused saying the only thing here was the lurk of death. The trio were put inside a small house that had only one bed, Vincent slept on the ruined couch while Ajax got the bed and Snowy got the floor. When they awoke, Vincent walked outside and asked what the settlement called itself. "Big town," the woman replied. When Vincent realized the front bridge was unguarded and there was a hunting rifle unattended, he started walking over there. One of the men from last night noticed him and called him out, saying not to touch the rifle. Vincent sighed and went back inside the house. He awoke Ajax and Snowy so they could head out towards Washington DC. When they began leaving, Vincent ran for the hunting rifle. The trio immediately aimed their guns at the Big Town residents. One of the men sighed and said, "Agh, just take the damned thing anyway!" Out of frustration of being taken advantage of, one of the Big Town residents fired their gun at the trio. Vincent didn't want to harm the forsaken people and decided to run away. Snowy and Ajax followed him. The Brotherhood In the year 2231, Vincent and his partners came into contact with the Brotherhood of Steel, who were equipped with the same armor as them. The leader at the time was a young man by named Owyn Lyons. Lyons welcomed to the trio with open arms and asked Vincent about his time. Vincent told him his life story from the Lunar base to present and Lyons listened the entire time. After the story, Lyons offered the trio to be part of a new task-force that was supposed to take down the enemy Enclave. Vincent talked with Snowy and Ajax for several minutes and the group accepted the offer. Vincent was asked if he wanted power-armor, but he refused, saying it was too heavy. In the year 2239, the paperwork for the task-force was completed and they were to go on their first mission, which involved going deep into enemy territory.the group was with several other Brotherhood soldiers. Their next step was to ambush an Enclave outpost located in the wastes, winning the outpost would cause the Enclave's communication to be cut off. The group saddled up and headed there. The trio was now equipped with much better weaponry then they were before. Ten soldiers (including the trio) set out for the outpost located inside a ravine. The Brotherhood surrounded the ravine and fired into it. The five Enclave soldiers were killed and a sentry bot was deactivated. The task force went in and stripped the place and started their long move back to the Citadel with their heavy equipment. Later that year, being part of an elite task force was difficult to get used to. Almost immediately as they got back to the Citadel, they were assigned to another mission, scouts have reported seeing an Enclave squad setting up an outpost in a metro. The task-force was ordered to go clear it out. The battle would be known as the Battle of Seneca Metro. Vincent went into the Metro with a flamethrower, his mission was to burn out the Enclave. The flamethrower was heavier than he thought and he was afraid of burning his own teammates on accident, so he was the first to go in. At first, there was no sign of Enclave soldiers. As they walked down, Vincent heard rustling from above and started up a pair of stairs. Down a hall, he saw several Enclave soldiers talking. The Enclave immediately turned and started firing, but they missed. Vincent started burning the soldiers. When Vincent made it past the burning bodies, they were met with more resistance in a large room that led to the entrance of the Metro. Vincent started firing flames at the defenders while the rest of the task-force fired on them. Vincent was the first to leave the metro. Outside, several Enclave soldiers stood there and began shooting at Vincent. A plasma burst hit Vincent but luckily his armor saved him. The last remaining Enclave soldiers began retreating by jumping off the bridge. The task-force got on the bridge and took potshots at the retreating soldiers, even though Vincent was against killing those who fled. Task-Force Leader In the year 2240, word spread that the White House Plaza was under attack. The Task-Force immediately grouped up and went out towards the White House Plaza. The Task-Force was being flown by vertibird, something that was only granted to the most special of people. The Task-Force made it there within thirty minutes. They landed in the middle of the Plaza. Vincent was the first to step out of the Vertibird, armed with his plasma rifle. Edwin Westmoreland, the victor of the battle, approached him. Westmoreland stood there with his right-hand man and also best friend. Vincent stood with Ajax and Snowy while Westmoreland stood there with his friend. The five conversed about what to do, but Vincent saw that they weren't giving up the square. Vincent tapped on Snowy's shoulder. Snowy tapped on Ajax's shoulder. Ajax shot his shotgun at Westmoreland's right-hand man, killing him instantly. Snowy shot too, hitting Westmoreland in the shoulder. The vertibird took off, with heavy fire coming from below. The Task-Force landed back inside the Citadel and were put on guard duty outside. The task-force went outside and guarded the entrance. We had joy, we had fun... Vincent was guarding by the bridge area with another paladin. Nothing exciting was happening, and Vincent was thankful for less combat. As Vincent was watching the bridge in the moonlight, he felt himself drifting away to sleep. The other paladin had to keep him awake by shoving him slightly. Suddenly, Vincent's eyes shot open as he heard a gunshot. He looked at Snowy and the other paladins who were running down the hill. Vincent scurried over there and his heart dropped. He saw the body of Ajax, lying dead near a rock. He looked over at where the gunshot could've come from and saw a figure disappear below the rocky hills. Vincent ran as fast as he could across the bridge. When he got to the area though, there was no one, only the sound of Vincent's soft sobbing. Vincent had no idea who did it or why they did it, but he had to guess it was because of the Enclave-BoS war. Vincent hated the war with the that death, Ajax only had several more years to go until he could retire from the army because of old age. Vincent walked slowly back to the Citadel. Snowy was standing there though, but Vincent didn't hear any sobbing from Snowy. They walked back to the Citadel, where Vincent went into bed and fell asleep. For the next ten years, the task-force had no real missions other than fight small skirmishes with Enclave patrols. It wasn't until 2250 when they had another mission. 2250s The mission assigned to the Task-Force in ten years was to fight their way into Fort Constantine. They were required to get inside, grab the launch codes and then return to the Citadel where the launch codes were going to be locked away. It was also known the Enclave was going for them too. The task-force groupped up and prepared themselves, for the scouts reported back that the Enclave wouldn't be much of a problem, it would be the robots. When the task-force was walking over to Fort Constantine, they were ambushed by Enclave soldiers. A majority of the task-force memberse died. Vincent survived by running with Snowy. When Snowy and Vincent made it back to the Citadel months later, they were assigned to guard the Washington Monument until the task-force was reassembled. It took the Citadel 8 years to reestablish the elite of the task-force. In this same year of 2258, Snowy passed away of old age at the Citadel. A funeral was held for him which Vincent spoke at. Snowy was cremated. Vincent was the only member of the task-force to be there since the beginning. Vincent decided to donate his power armor and helmet to go to someone else. Vincent wore his original clothes he had on when his spaceship landed 38 years ago. Vincent wore a helmet. Their next mission was to find Commander Edwin Westmoreland and to assassinate him or capture him. Problem was, his whereabouts were entirely unknown. They had been searching for him for a year now, and were even surprised to find out the Enclave were searching for Westmoreland too. On a hot day in 2259, the task-force was by a gas station miles from the Citadel. They were all taking a break and talking in a group. Vincent was talking about if they found him inside a house, they'd surround it and gun down Westmoreland. The task-force nodded. Vincent turned around and saw a wastelander on top of a rock looking at him. Vincent stared at him and in that instant, felt a sharp sting in his neck. Upon hearing Vincent gasp, the task-force began running towards the wastelander. By the time the task-force made it to the top of the hill, he was gone. The task-force ran back and surrounded Vincent. The medic treated Vincent and removed the dart. Vincent stood up and rubbed his neck. Everyone agreed it was probably a hitman from the Enclave who tried to kill Vincent. The task-force began heading back to the Citadel because they thought it was too dangerous to be out in the open. The week long trek back was filled with being ambushed from raiders, which they killed easily. When returning to the Citadel, it was the year 2260 and he was asked if he wanted to retire, Vincent said he did. Vincent was given a room in the Citadel to live in. Vincent visited the Washington Monument the first day of retirement. He saw a group of BoS soldiers crowding around an object. Vincent looked and it was just a hat. "It could be a bomb, someone threw it over here a while ago," the soldier said to Vincent. Vincent chuckled, picked up the hat and put it on. The soldiers gasped. Vincent walked inside the Washington Monument, took the elevator up and enjoyed the view. There was a Brotherhood sniper watching Vincent. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping guard or something?" Vincent told him. The Brotherhood sniper looked away. Vincent returned to the ground floor of the Monument. He went over to the Citadel because he was told Elder Lyons wanted to speak with him. When Vincent met with him, he was surprised at how aged Lyons looked now, he hadn't seen him in forever. Lyons talked to Vincent about becoming a scribe, since Vincent had a long history and was a smart fellow. Vincent accepted the offer and he was going to start in 2265. Vincent was grateful for the offer and wished Elder Lyons farewell. Lyons invited him to dinner tomorrow and Vincent gracefully accepted. However, later that night around 3 AM, Vincent's vision became blurry and there was a painful pounding in his neck. He grasped his neck and medics rushed to his room. They brought him to a robot called Sawbones and the Brotherhood watched eagerly in hopes that Vincent was going to be ok. Vincent died later that night because of a poison that flowed throughout his body. The Brotherhood immediately blamed the Enclave for Vincent's death. Legacy Vincent's legacy lived on. His name wasn't spoken of much by the higher authorities because they hadn't gotten over his death. The knights and paladins talked about Vincent a lot. Vincent Faux's legacy lived on through the Brotherhood for hundreds of years.